My Little Pony Equestria Girls/Gallery
Trailer The Crystal Empire EG.png|The Crystal Empire at night. Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png Princesses in a hall EG.png|Who is that golden pony in the background? Twilight meeting Cadance EG.png|Princess Cadance and Alicorn Twilight Sparkle. Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png|I will go in a mirror. Twilight putting her hoof into the mirror EG.png Twilight walking through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png|Pony friends are worried. Twilight spinning through a vortex EG.png|Whoa! I didn't know she could stretch like that.. spikejoinstwilight1.PNG|Spike joins Twilight into the vortex. spikejoinstwilight2.PNG|Warped Twilight and Spike. Twilight looking at her hands EG.png|"Hands"? What are these "hands" thou speakest of? Aaaah!! I'm a human!!.png Twilight looking at her leg EG.png|Twilight Sparkle. Students walking through Canterlot High EG.png|Some strange people around here. Twilight walking past students EG.png|What are they looking at?! Twilight looking at her reflection EG.png|I'm a... human?! Students walking through high school 2 EG.png|Wow, these people really are weird. Twilight crawling on the ground EG.png Twilight tripping up EG.png Boy at his locker EG.png|Is that you, Shining Armor? Boy putting his hand out for Twilight EG.png Twilight at lunch EG.png|How did Fluttershy get there? Eats like a pony.png Fluttershy eating her lunch EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 1.png|Oh please. Why are people always doing that?! Sunset Shimmer human 2.png Twilight walking through corridor EG.png Twilight slamming into a door EG.png|We've all done this at least once. Twilight and Spike in the library EG.png Twilight looking upset EG.png Pinkie Pie blowing up a balloon EG.png|Pinkie Pie? Is that you? Twilight noticing Pinkie Pie EG.png Balloon deflating in Pinkie's face EG.png|In Equestria Girls, balloons blow up Pinkie! DJ Pon3 DJing EG.png|Human DJ Pon-3. CMC Dancing.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders are now 'The Beauty Mark Crusaders'. Twilight talking with Pinkie EG.png Twilight looks a pen EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 3.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Rainbow Dash playing soccer.png|Equestria girl Rainbow Dash playing soccer. Rainbow Dash kicks soccer ball EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight.PNG Twilight and friends group shot EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 4.png|Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer stare.png Evil Sunset Shimmer.png|Oh man, that is serious evil. Twilight Sparkle glamour shot EG.png|Gorgeous Twilight. Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png Spike in love.png|Spike's womanizer charm as good as ever. Pinkie handing the crown for Applejack EG.png Applejack thowing the crown for Rarity EG.png|Go long! Twilight catches the crown EG.png|Congratulations! You got an Element of Magic! Sunset Shimmer in a magic pilar EG.png Pillar of magic light EG.png Twilight hugging boy EG.png|Hugs make everything better! Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Mane Six center hands EG.png Equestria Girls main cast cheering down-shot circle.png|The Main 6. Pinkie Pie wide grin EG.png|"I'm so nervicited!" Applejack "not a real word" EG.png|"You do realize that's not a real word, right?" Miscellaneous Equestria Girls February 10 2013 character models and background.jpg|Published anonymously on Tumblr in early February 2013 Equestria Girls Spike dog wearing bow tie with tag.png|Uploaded to Ponychan in early February 2013, thirteen weeks prior to the first trailer's initial release online Equestria Girls March 2 2013 character designs.jpg|Character designs of the main characters, published in The New York Times on March 2, 2013 Equestria Girls Spike dog wearing collar with tag.jpg|Published on Equestria Daily in early March 2013, nine weeks prior to the first trailer's initial release online Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Posted online in mid-March 2013, over a month prior to the first trailer's initial release online Equestria Girls Super Special logo Little Brown and Company Fall 2013-Winter 2014 catalog.png|Logo of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Super Special, from a book catalog TwilightSparkle FlashSentry.png|Posted online in late April 2013, over two weeks prior to the first trailer's initial release online Equestria Girls May 6 2013 movie poster.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls logo Hasbro.com teaser site.png|Logo from Hasbro's teaser website Equestria_Girls_Screening_Promo.jpg|LA Filmfest Screening Promo Category:Galleries